Doubles
by Cat-kun
Summary: Leonardo stumbles upon a young girl one night and the Turtles are more shocked when they find that she is a Mutant cat! Read and Review!
1. Leonardo saves the Girl

Doubles

It was a dark night in New York and Leonardo needed to get away from his troublesome brothers suddenly he heard a fight near one of the Dark allies that made this city

"Must be one of the Muggers attack innocent people again," he said as he drew his Katana.

He was correct 50 Muggers were attacking a young girl with icy blue hair

"Sweet thang our boss wants you dead so hand over the Katana and we will give u a nice quick death," a bulk man with white and Black hair and a Knife said

"Leave her Alone!" Leonardo said as he jumped out of the Shadows

"What the- heh heh Wrong time for costumes freak," The man said as pulled out his knife and charged at Leonardo.

"You are wrong this is not a costume," Leonardo said as he slashed at the knife leaving it in two pieces.

"Black Arm gang attack!" the bulk man said brandishing a new knife.

The Fifty Muggers charged at Leonardo but after 10 minutes they were all unconscious.

"We will get her freak," the Man said as he ran away.

Leonardo put back his Katana and ran to the girl picked her up and carried her back to the lair.

Read and Review!


	2. Meet Luna

Doubles

Chapter two

Meet Luna

"Were am I?" Luna sighed as she woke up she tried to move her arm but pain only came.

"Glad you are awake my daughter," a voice came beside her.

She turned to see a mutant rat next to her.

"Were am I?" Luna said as she looked at her new surroundings

"Our place welcome my name is Master Splinter and you are," the rat said.

"Luna pleased to meet you Master Splinter," she said as tried moving her arm.

"I would not do that if I were you my name is Donatello," said another voice.

She turned to see a purple masked Turtle next to a machine.

"How are you feeling from what Leo said you had a pretty rough encounter with a gang," Donatello said as he meddled with the machine.

"Who is Leo?" she asked while looking at him.

"Me and my real name is Leonardo," a Blue masked Turtle said next to Don.

"I am Michelangelo dudette!" an orange masked turtle said while getting next to her.

"Knock it off Mikey my name is Raphael," a red masked Turtle said pulling Michelangelo back from Luna

"Well you better get some rest my daughter," Master Splinter said as he walked out of the room.

The Turtles followed him to leave Luna thinking of the Turtles

Sorry that this Chapter is short I promise that the next chapter will be longer!!


	3. Doubles

Doubles

Chapter Two

Meet the Others

It had been a couple weeks after Leo had saved her and they had told her about them.

Raphael looked from the kitchen to see Luna and Leonardo meditating together " Man she is just like Leo and has not taken off that trechcoat yet,"

"Oh come on Luna said that we will meet her family today," The Exicted Michelangelo said.

"Yea just Enjoy the day for Once hey guys breakfast is ready!!" Donatello said next to Raphael.

" So when are we going Luna?" Leonardo said as they sat

" After Breakfast," Luna said as she went twords the waffles.

"Hey Donatello what is that?" Leonardo said as he pointed to a furry black slime covered thing in the infermery.

" Looks like a fur-ball from a cat,"Donatelo said as he passed out the second coarse to Mikey.

" a cat? " Michelangelo said as he chowed down.

" Is everyone ready to see my family?" Luna said as she got out of the chair.

Everyone said yes and they walked out of the lair.

" So where is your home Luna?" Raphael said as he bumped into Mikey in the pitch black Darkness.

" Here it is," Luna said as she pointed to what looked like a normal wall.

" What it is just a wall!!" Raphael yelled at Luna.

" Yea you must be crazy!!" Donatello said as he crossed his arms.

"Watch," Luna said as she pushed in one of the blocks and the wall disappered to see a door!!

Luna opened it to a lair that looked like the Turtles old one!

"Were the Shell are we," Michelangelo said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Suddenly a Short Oranged haired Girl with brown cat ears and a tail in jeans and a T-Shirt that had Cowabunga dude on it rode out on her skateboard.

" Hey Luna who are they?" The Orange Haired girl stopped and looked at Michelangelo.

"These are the People who saved me Miki if I was not for them Black Fist would have killed me," Luna said as she put her hand on Miki's shoulder.

" Bozo Black Fist again?!" A long red haired tan girl with brown cat ears and a tail walked out of the Dojo.

" Who are u?" The cat girl said as she yawned.

"Rala this is-" Luna started

" These are my brothers Raphael, Donatello, Me Leonardo, and Michelangelo" Leonardo finished after pointing to one of his brothers.

"Hey guys what is going on out their?" a purple haried tan girl walked out and caught sight of Donatello.

"Here I think u should see this," Luna said as she pulled off the Trenchcoat to reaveal The same thing that the others were wearing and with brown cat ears that sprang up and a long brownish tale.

"Whoa," is all that Leo could manage to say as he looked at Luna.

"I will tell you the whole story tommorow," Luna said as the Turtles walked out.

I just hope you are

Ready to face the Truth

To Be Continued

If people Review


End file.
